Forever Love
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: In 7th grade, Fang left the flock for adventure. Now in 10th grade, max is at a new High School where she finds Fang living a normal happy life. Will old feelings be brought to the surface? i suck at summaries. this is my first fanfic. please review. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I DONT CARE IF YOU SAY ITS BAD.**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own any of the chacters. (Unfortunatly not fang either.) The are all part of James Pattersons Brilliant Creation**

Max sat across from the principle, staring out the window, watching the hawks fly.

_Stop. _She told herself, but the memories came back fast, like a brick being thrown at her head.

It was after school in seventh grade. Max and Fang were walking home on their own. Max had waited for Fang to get out of detention. They were fine until Fang stopped suddenly, and looked at her very seriously. "Max, I have something to tell you." He had said. "Yeah Fang." He had never really talked a lot, but when he did, I was prepared to listen. "Max. I'm the adventure type. I'm not the guy who stays in one place very long. I know you want to stay with your mom, but I need to go. I'm really sorry Max." He said hugging me tightly, then taking off. I just stared after him. A minute late I was running home, tears streaming down my face.

So here I was three years later, starting over at new school, and still feeling upset.

_Max. It's okay. _I heard Angel say in my head. I smiled at her as reasurence.

"Okay Max, Taylor (Angels cover name.), Tiffany (Nudges cover name.), Will (Iggys cover name), and Gilbert (Gazzys cover name.), and ella. Here are your scheduals. I will take Tiffany, Taylor, Gilbert, and Ella to their classes. Max, you and Will are in all the same classes, and I expect that you will be able to find your way around. I bid you good bye." The principle said.

Iggy and I found our classes easily. We knocked on the door and Mr. Amenta ushered us in and had us sit down in the back.

"Well lest see. You guys need books first." He said handing them each a stack of books for the day. "Okay let me think. I know I'm forgetting something. Oh yes. You will also probably need a student guide to show you around. Let me see your schedules." We handed them over and waited.

Mr. Amenta looked around the room, and then backs at us. "Ah, I know. Nick has all your classes. He will show you around. Nick!" He called.

Just then a Boy dressed in all black and had dark hair walked over. _Fang._

I stared in disbelief at him. I tapped Iggys hand, but from the look on his face, I could tell he sensed who it was. And Fang was looking right back at us with the same disbelief.

Mr. Amenta broke the silence by saying, "Nick. You will be showing Max and Will around school today." Fang nodded and then went back to his seat.

When the bell finally rang, Iggy and I ran from the room as fast as we could, in order to avoid Fang at all costs.

We had almost made it to our next class when I heard someone shout my name. A second later, there were hands on my shoulders and someone was sipining me around.

I looked deep into fangs eye. "Max, will you please just listen to me for two seconds?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Why? So you can just leave me and not even give me a chance to say goodbye?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

Just then I saw a girl come up to him. "Fang, whos this?" She asked, smiling hesitantly at us.

Fang took his hands off my shoulders. "No one." he said. That hit me. Thoses were probably the harshest words fang could ever say to me.

"Iggy, I'm going home. Are you coming?" I asked. Iggy nodded.

"By the way _Nick. _Us being nobodies is better than us being sombodies like you." Iggy said. He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

At first i didnt know what was going on, but i soon understood that he was trying to make fang jelous, so i passionatly kissed him back. Then we left, not even glancing back at fang once.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy and I drove home, not caring that our mom would be mad at us for ditching. We figured we would just explain what happed and shed be on our side.

I spent most of the day sitting in my room, reading Twilight, so that maybe it would distract me. When it was about one thirty, I went to pick up the three younger kids because school was out at two.

I got there just as Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge came rushing out of the front entrance.

They all piled into the car, and I started driving home. Five minutes later, angel spoke.

"Max, I'm sorry about Fang." She said. Ella gasped in sync with Nudge.

"I thought I saw him!" Nudge said. I nodded.

"Max. Would you like to make fang really jealous?" Ella asked randomly. I nodded sheepishly.

I watched as her and Nudge exchanged glances. Just as I was about to ask what was going on, they both screamed, "SHOPPING!"

I groaned but didn't protest. The girl fang had been with earlier was really pretty. Obviously pretty enough for fang to go to school for. I guess a makeover couldn't be that bad. And I would be a great way to make fang jealous. "Okay. We'll go after dinner." I said. As I expected, my mom yelled at Iggy and me at first, but when she heard about fang, she understood. But she made us swear to go to school all day tomorrow. We agreed.

After dinner, Angel, Ella, and Nudge got into my Porsche and we headed to the mall.

Once inside they immediately took over.

After three hours of non stop clothes shopping, we had successfully gotten me three amazing mini dresses, tons of tee shirts, tank tops, and tube tops, ten pair of skinny jeans, two pairs or jeans with holes in them, six mini skirts, a tight leather jacket, and tones or mini sweaters and jackets to go over the tank tops and tube tops. Then they took me to get my nails and hair done.

My nails were now fake and painted a very light shade of sparkly pink.

I hadn't had my hair cut in a long time and it was now down to my waist. The lady at the hair salon said that it was so pretty that she just couldn't cut it. She did however give me a free straightener so that I could straighten my hair occasionally.

After that we went home and had chocolate chip cookies that my mom had made. Soon after everyone went to bed, anticipating the next day.

I woke up to the sound of Nudge and Ella rummaging through all my new clothes. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Go get a shower. We will set your outfit for today out on your bed." Nudge said. I sighed and did as I was told.

When I came beck to my room after the shower, I saw the outfit and a note. "Come to our room after you get dressed." I read out loud. I got dressed quickly.

The outfit was actually kind of cute. It was a jean mini skirt with black leggings underneath, a purple tank top with a gray sweater that went down to mid thigh over it, and strappy black heals.

I went to Ella and Nudges room, and the immediately attacked me and sat me down in front of a mirror. Ella did my hair and Nudge did my make up.

Went they were done, I couldn't believe my eyes. I, Maximum Ride, actually look pretty.

Ella had blow-dried and straightened my hair. Nudge had painted my lips with a light pink lip-gloss and brushed my eyes with pretty lavender colored eye shadow. They high-fived and then we had to leave.

At school, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Including Fangs.

**PLEASE REVIWE!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

FANGS POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Wow Fang. That girl you were talking to yesterday looks really pretty." My girlfriend Abby said. I nodded.

Max had always been absolutely amazing looking to me, but never once had she looked like, like, well, a girl.

Max had never expressed an interest in clothes or makeup or looks. She never cared about her appearance.

Just then my friend Jake came up to me. "Dude, isn't that the girl that pissed you off the other day?" He asked. I nodded curtly. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He said, rushing up to Max.

I watched as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers and flirted with Jake. I couldn't believe it! Max had never flirted with anyone before. I watched Max throw her head back and laugh at something Jake said.

Then the bell rang and everyone started walking to class. "Max!" I called after her as she left Jake and walked away with Iggy. They were holding hands.

"Go away _Nick._" She said, not even glancing at me.

"Not until you talk to me. Or at least listen to me." I said.

"Fang, just leave. You're gonna make things worse." Iggy said. I glared at him even though he couldn't see it.

I went to shove Iggy, but missed at pushed Max to the ground. She stared up at me, tears in her eyes. "Max…" I said.

"I hate you Fang!" She said. She got up and ran to the girl's bathroom where I couldn't follow her.

"Nice going." Iggy said, walking over to sit by the door or the restroom. I followed him.

"Are you guys dating?" I asked him.

Iggy sighed. "No. The kiss was to make you jealous. But if you don't do something soon, one of the guys here will probably end up taking her." He said.

I nodded. "Ig, would you help me win her back?" I asked him.

"Why would I help you?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy. I'm really sorry that I left Max and you guys. I was stupid and reckless, and I, I Wanna make things right. When I saw Max yesterday, I literally broke down. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I have always loved her. The feeling never went away." I admitted to him. He nodded slowly.

"Now that you have apologized, I think I have a plan to help you and Max fall in love." Iggy said, smiling mischievously.

**Sorry the chaptars kind of short. Had some trouble thinking of what to write. I promise the next one will be longer, and will be loaded with FAXNESSSS!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!!! HERES CHAPTER FOUR! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIWE!!!!

I came out of the bathroom a half and hour later. I went through all my classes in silence. I didn't care about the stares I was getting.

My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and when I entered the cafeteria, it got so quiet that you could have probably heard a pin drop. Everyone was staring at me.

I was getting ready to leave when someone came up beside me and said to everyone in the cafeteria, "What are you looking at? Never seen a human before?" Almost everyone blushed and went back to what they were doing,

"Thanks." I said. I looked over to see a girl a little bit shorter than me standing there. She had long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black tee that said I HEART WEREWOLVES, and light blue skinny jeans.

"No prob." The girl said smiling at me. "I'm Max." I said.

"I know. I'm Skylar." She said. We both got a drink and then sat down at an empty table.

"I saw what happened this morning. That guy was a Jackass." Sky said. I nodded.

"MAX!!!" I heard a scream from behind me. I recognized the voice as angels.

"What is it Angel?" I asked.

"It Dr. Martinez! Max, I went home to get something, and I saw someone carrying her away. Max, they took your mom." Angel said, close to tears.

I went into shock. "Angel, I need you to get Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. Meet me out front in five minutes." I told her. She nodded and ran off.

"What's going on?" Sky asked. "Family emergency." I said, sending her an apologetic smile. She nodded.

I got up and scanned the cafeteria. I spotted Fang sitting with a group of friends laughing.

"Fang!" I yelled. This was against my better judgment, but fang was the best at tracking people down, so I needed him now. His head snapped up when he heard his name. "Come on!" I called, and then started running, knowing that he was following me.

We got outside and everyone shot into the air and flew as fast as we could to the house. I landed on the lawn and then rushed through the broken door. "Mom!" I called. I searched the house. When I got to the living room, I found a picture of her and me on the carpet, smashed into pieces. That was the last straw, I broke down.

I fell on my knees sobbing. I felt a strong pair of arms go around me. "Max it's ok. We'll find your mom." Came Fangs soothing voice.

For the first time in a long time, I sat there and let him hold me while I cried.

I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but after a while we got up and started deciding what to do.

"Ok, I want Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella to stay here in case they come back. Fang, Angel, and me will go start tracking her down." I told everyone. They all nodded.

Angel, Fang, and I went and packed small backpacks. Iggy gave me a few bombs.

FANGS POV

Max went to pack her backpack, and I went and confronted Iggy.

"Was this your plan?" Fang asked. Iggy had never told him what he was thinking on doing to get max and him back together.

Iggy shook his head. "I'd never do this to Max." He said. I could tell he was telling the truth.

Max came down with angel a couple minutes later. "Lets go." She told me. We went out front and took off.

Max barley looked at me while we were flying.


	5. Chapter 5

FANGS POV STILL

Max started crying again. She seemed really upset about her mom. When I found out who did this, I was going to make them suffer until the day they died.

I watched as Angel flew over next to Max and grabbed her hand. I copied Angel.

Max smiled at both of us. "Max, can I say something." I asked. Wait, since when had I started asking permission to talk?

Max nodded and I spoke. "Max, I'm sorry I left. I was a stupid idiot that didn't know what he was doing. Max, I have always loved you. I'm so sorry." I told her.

I watched her blush. "I, um, I'm getting tired. I am, um going to make a quick stop. I'll, uh, meet you at the beach." She said, and then she used her super speed and flew away from Angel and me.

I started after her in disbelief.

"Don't worry Fang. Just give her a little time." Angel said. I nodded and we continued flying.

MAXS POV

I got to the beach a good 20 minutes before Fang and Angel.

I landed on a bluff and stared out at the ocean, arms crossed, wind blowing my hair back.

Fang had said that he hand always loved me. Why was I having such a hard time believing that what he said was true?

Easy. I thought that if Fang had always loved me, he wouldn't have loved me in the first place.

I jumped off the bluff, spread my wings, and dived straight into the ocean. I was under water for a good 10 minutes before I came up for breath. When I did, I saw Angel and Fang looking clueless, walking up and down the beach.

I shot up out of the water and landed in front of them. "Your wet." Fang said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." I said.

Fang blushed. Since when had Fang blushed? I mentally shook the question off.

Angel, have you picked anything up?" I asked. "Nope, sorry Max." She said. I nodded. "What about you?" I asked looking at Fang. He shook his head no.

I sighed. "Lets keep going." I said, shooting up into the air.

I looked down at Fang, realizing that he wasn't coming. "Fang come on." I said. He sat down. I rolled my eyes and flew down to him.

"What's up?" I asked. I barley glanced at me and sighed.

"Max, I tell you that I love you, and you run away." He said. I watched Angel sigh. "What?" I asked her. Did everyone have a problem with me today?

"Fang doesn't listen. I told him to give you a little time for you to fall in love with him, and he completely ignored me and the didn't give you any time fall in love, and is acting like an idiot." Angel said. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nobody listens to me." Angel said, stomping off. Fang and I laughed.

"She's right Max. I do love you. I never stopped. When I left, it was because I caught you kissing that jerk Sam in 7th grade. Again, I was stupid." Fang said, giving me a sad smile.

My heart flip-flopped when Fang said this. "Fang, I love you to. But now, you have to give me a little time to trust you again." I said.

"How long is a little time?" Fang asked, turning his face to stare at the ocean.

I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Probably to long." I said.

"Ahem. If you two are quite done, can we go now?" Angel asked. Fang and I burst out laughing.

**I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE BEFORE I CAN ADD A NEW CHAPTER. I HAVE TO GO TO MY MOMS AND SHE DOESNT HAVE A COMPUTER. I PROMISE THAT I WILL ADD AGAIN AS SOON AS I CAN..**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Im back from my moms for now. Heres Chapter !!!!!!**

MAX POV

As we were flying, I looked over at Fang and he smiled at me.

I sighed. "You know, I still don't totally forgive you."

His smiled turned grim. "I know." He whispered.

I just nodded. I hurt him, I know. But he had hurt me much worse.

FLASHBACK

_I locked myself in my room when I got home. My mom tried talking to me through the door, but I screamed at her to go away. Nudge tried to text me. I shut off my phone. I ignored Angel's thoughts she put into my head. The only one who understood was Iggy. He left me alone, because he knew how hurt I felt. I didn't come out of my room for three weeks, and when I did my eyes were swollen and red. Iggy gave me a huge hug and then after that, we went to school, but there was always a feeling of emptiness inside me._

END FLASHBACK

Angel screaming my name brought me out of my thoughts.

"Max! I can hear her thoughts. Your moms down there." Angel said, pointing to a building way below us. I was just about to fly down when I felt an all to familiar pain in my head. Soon I was dropping from the sky.

After my thoughts had cleared again, I found that we were on the ground and Fang was holding me. I was going to tell him I was fine, but then an all to familiar voice sounded in my head.

_Did you miss me? _It said.

"Jeb." I whispered.

That's right Max. And if you want to keep your mom safe, you are going to exactly as I say. The voice said…

**SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT. PRESSED FOR TIME. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I PROMISE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTAR 7!!! AS I PROMISED, ITS SORTTA LONGER THAN CHAPTER 6**

MAX POV

Hearing the voice again actually scared me. The threat was worse.

I stared at the building Angel had been pointing at earlier.

"I need you guys to stay here. I will give you a signal when I need to you to come in." I lied. The truth was, at this very moment, I was willing to do anything Jeb said in order to save my mom.

Fang and Angel nodded, and I got up.

As I walked to the building, I suddenly got frightened. I don't know why though. It was probably because he had my mom and could do anything to her at that moment.

I pulled open a rusty door, and then immediately saw my mom tied up in a chair with a piece of duck tape over her mouth. Next to her I saw Jeb sitting at a big metal table, an evil smile on his face.

"Take a seat Maximum." He said, signaling to the chair across from him.

I cautiously sat down and glared at him. "What do you want Jeb?" I asked, my voice as cold as ice.

He laughed. "It's actually quite simple Max. You come with me, and I will let your mother go." He said.

I nodded. "Fine." I said. I didn't want to go with him, but I didn't want my mom to get hurt for my stupid choices.

Jebs eyes widened. "You're really giving in that easily?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't want my mom to get hurt." I said.

"Ok. Well, take your mom out to your friends. If you are not back in 5 minutes, there will be consequences." He said.

I went over and gently ripped the duck tape off my mom's mouth and untied her. We walked outside to where Angel and Fang were waiting.

I looked at Fang. "I need you two to take my mom home." "What about you?" Fang asked.

"I'll be there soon. I just have a slight mess to clean up." I lied. Fang seemed to believe me.

Soon they took off, leaving me stranded with Jeb.

"Come Max, we're going to the lab." Jeb said. By lab, he meant school.

I got in his car, and as we drove, a small tear trickled down my face. "Goodbye flock." I whispered softly.

**YAY!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIWE**


End file.
